


Come Here

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball wakes up to Carolina sat up at 3am, working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt 'One character playing with the other’s hair' on tumblr for Kimballina, and seeing as I haven't been able to get anything done for femslash feb so far and the month is nearly over, this was the perfect chance to get _something_ out!

Kimball awoke to the sound of fingers tapping against a screen. Her eyes flickered open, flinching as the bright glare of a screen stung her eyes through the darkness. When her vision focused she could see the figure of her bedmate outlined in the light, and could see her fingers moving quickly as they typed. The blankets were still wrapped around her, up to her waist – which explained the light chill tickling Kimball’s side – and her hair fell loose around her neck. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

Kimball sighed, pushing herself up on an elbow, “Carolina?”

“Go back to sleep, Kimball,” Carolina said, without looking back, “I’m just doing some work.”

“No, you’re not.”

At that, Carolina looked back, “What?”

“I said: no you’re not,” Kimball repeated, holding her free arm out to the other woman, “Come here.”

“Kimball–”

“Put that data-pad down, and _come here_ ,” Kimball made a ‘come here’ motion, giving Carolina a soft but stern look. She made sure to avoid direct eye contact.

Carolina sat there, data-pad still in hand and watching Kimball, for a long moment. Kimball didn’t retract her arm, waiting patiently for Carolina to respond in some way. Eventually her patience paid off; Carolina sighed, shutting down the data-pad and shuffling to lay back down beside the young general.

“You know, I’m a big girl,” Carolina mumbled, burying her head into the hollow of Kimball’s neck, “I can take care of myself.”

“On the battlefield, perhaps; in down time? Not so much,” Kimball’s fingers laced into Carolina’s hair, and Carolina buried her face more against her neck, “I’m not saying I’m much better, but I can still tell you to stop working at three in the morning.”

“Nope.”

Kimball chuckled, mussing up Carolina’s cropped hair and making the ex-freelancer wrinkle up her nose. At that Kimball pressed a kiss to her forehead, and combed her fingers through her hair. Carolina relaxed once again, closing her eyes and letting her head lay slack. Kimball’s fingers slipped through her hair, slowly and with care. Carolina was once again reminded of why Wash and Caboose were partial to this kind of attention.

The general’s motions were gentle. Carolina’s red locks passed through her fingers with ease, tickling her skin lightly. Kimball could feel her relaxing; she could feel her breath on her neck; she could feel her finger tracing over the elaborate butterfly tattoo that decorated her side. She twisted strands of red around her fingers, over and over, and smoothed them back down. Carolina was enraptured, and soon, she was dosing off once again.

Kimball smiled. She kissed the top of Carolina’s head, adjusting the covers around them. She continued to comb her hand through her hair, watching her; she was beautiful, scars and all. Kimball was usually asleep much before Carolina, so it was rare to see her so vulnerable, but so relaxed.

After a long moment, Kimball tore her eyes away and lay her head back. She closed her eyes, and with a soft smile on her face and her hand tangled loosely in Carolina’s hair, she fell back to sleep.


End file.
